Slough Creek (2.7)/Map
Slough Creek is the setting for the second episode of WolfQuest, being the second game world of the game's main campaign. There are three elk hunting grounds and two rival wolf pack territories. Information Like the first episode, players cannot leave the game world due to four invisible barriers at the edges of the map, preventing access to the void area. Episode two begins in winter, roughly during the months of November, December or January, with spring being based around April or May. The public release of the second episode is roughly based around the months of November or December, with Spring being based around April. During the final mission, the stranger wolf pack territory expands, preventing the player from crossing through the grasslands if their territory is at Bison Peak Cutoff or East Creek, thus challenging players if there are more than two surviving pups to transport to the summer den and balancing gameplay. Geography The Slough Creek game world features a deep creek with three shallow crossings and four ponds including the shallow Old Oxbow. To the north are the upland meadows, where the north-western side is inhabited by the largest wolf pack; the north-eastern side of the creek is home to the Aspen Heights territory and elk hunting grounds; east bears the entrance of the cattle ranch on the northern side of the creek, while the East Creek territory reside on the southern side of the creek; to its south is the Bison Peak Cutoff territory, which resides much closer to elk hunting grounds; south-east is home to the smaller wolf pack, whose boundaries expand later in the summer; to the south is the hilly Douglas Fir Forest, where the player will find and their pack's summer home; the western side of the map is home to Canyon Cliffs, north of which is home to the Saddle Meadows territory and the third and final elk hunting grounds. Towards the middle of the map is the Old Oxbow and a lone tree. Directly south-west of them is the Little Butte, a small mountain upon which players will begin their game regardless of the season. There are very few seasonal differences to be observed with this map besides the changes from downpour and terrain types. The creek, Old Oxbow and other bodies of water do not currently freeze over during winter. Gallery Sloughcreek winter sp map (2.7).png|Single player; winter map. Sloughcreek spring sp map (2.7).png|Single player; missions 2 through 4 map. Sloughcreek map journey (2.7).png|Single player; mission 5 map. Sloughcreek winter mp map (2.7).png|Winter map, multiplayer. Sloughcreek spring mp map (2.7).png|Spring map, multiplayer. little_butte_view_(2.7).png|A view from atop Little Butte. Sample_WQSloughCreek_winter_2.7.png Sample_WQSloughCreek_spring_2.7.png WQSC_winter_flyover_(2.7).png|Winter flyover. WQSC_spring_flyover_(2.7).png|Spring flyover. Trivia *For information about the real-world Slough Creek in Yellowstone, refer to the Wikipedia and Google entries. *There is a chance that elk carcasses can spawn beyond the borders of the map, out of reach from the player. If an elk is killed near the barrier, there is also a small chance it will glitch past the barrier and prevent the player(s) from eating it. *The initial public release of the second episode did not include the snowy Slough Creek map; this was postponed during initial development due to depleted funding resources and time constraints. This was later implemented in an update. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Maps Category:Slough Creek Category:Locations Category:Galleries Category:2.7